


Eventful Night Horrors

by Sorrel_the_Dork



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Abe Sapien x Reader, F/M, Hellboy II: The Golden Army - Freeform, Movie Spoilers, Post-Hellboy II, Reader is over 20yrs, Reader-Insert, Unexpected Pregnancy, You've been warned, my first fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrel_the_Dork/pseuds/Sorrel_the_Dork
Summary: In hope to help a friend in need, things take a turn for the unexpected.Now the after math has left you in a rattled mess. Liz, who becomes your knight in fiery armor, gives you some encouragement.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ((Hello Friend! I really do hope you enjoy my first ever finished Fan Fiction!  
> I do wish to add more to this story, but we shall see how things go.  
> If you do see a mistake, which I'm sure there is, let me know! Just shoot me a message!  
> Also! Comments are nice! I would love to chat ))

You looked like a kicked puppy.  
The most pathetic expression covered your face as a groan escaped your lips. One of your hands rested on the edge of the tub, where you currently sat, while the other was tangled in your hair that resigned on the side of your head. The echoing sound of water dripping from that leaking faucet, which normally drove you crazy, actually helped calmed your shot nerves.  
What caused all this? Well it might be from the pregnancy test you took that, unfortunately, turned out positive.  
A million questions flooded your mind,  
"How! We aren't even the same species damn it!.  
And...and It only happened once...I guess- I guess that's my luck...SHIT!"  
Your feet met the floor with a loud WHAM before you buried your head into your shaking hands,  
"Uhhhggg...How do I tell this to him? He's...He's a smart guy, maybe we can- what am I talking about! It was meant to be a one time thing, nothing more... This is so stupid! FUCK!"  
Falling to the floor, you set your head back to rest against the tub, fighting the urge to cry as the tears filled your eyes,  
"I can't do this... I..."  
There was a light knock on the bathroom door and with that you felt your heart drop as a hand shot up to covered your moth quickly.  
A soft voice laced with concerned could be heard from the other side,  
"Hey...are you alright?"  
It was Liz, Thank God! You stood up from your sitting position to open the door quickly so Liz could slid in without anyone seeing. The look she gave you was hard to take in. Yes, she was worried for you, you knew that well, but right now a bad joke could make you bawl. A light hand rested on your arm and it drove your attention back to her,  
"I know this is a stupid question, but...are you going to be okay?"  
As if on queue, your knees became weak as a sob rattled you to the core. Thankfully, Liz welcomed you into her arms as she held you, rubbing the back of your head as she let you pour everything out,  
"Liz I don't know how to do this, I don't think I'm ready and I know he didn't plan on this happening. I just- I just"  
Liz let out a couple of soft shh's as she pealed you off so she could try to get you to calm down. You held your head down low, not able to bring yourself to look at her. Liz's hands held you in front of her as she ducked her head to get you to look at her,  
"Hey"  
You slowly looked up at her as she tucked some of the fallen strands of hair that had become plastered to your face because of tears,  
"I went through this too, remember? You can't exactly plan this. Listen, I'll help you, but!"  
She tapped your nose lightly which caused the corners of your lips to curl into a slight smile for a moment,  
"You have to tell him yourself, alright? Abe's a good guy. A little socially awkward and a giant nerd, but he means well."  
You nodded meekly as you took in a big breath of air,  
"Okay, okay...yeah your right...but what if things so south? What if-"  
You where cut off short when Liz squeezed you lightly and shook her head,  
"Then we will figure it out as it goes. We've saved the world a couple of times, I think we can handle this. With or with out him"  
For some odd reason, that didn't seem to help you. You where really really hoping, Key word:"hoping", Abe would be okay with all this and step up to take on the role of father but, you also had to take into consideration that he already lost the women he loved.  
That's how all this started, really. When Princess Nuala died to save the world from her brother's wrath and hatred, Abe became heartbroken. It killed you to see him like that.  
The four of you where close friends and, beside Hellboy relationship with Liz, that's all you where. Friends.  
But that one night, almost a month ago, when you went to go comfort Abe and help kick start the healing process he desperately needed, it took a different um, turn. It helped, the talk before the light caressing, it seemed to finally brake down the depressing state Abe was in and, he won't lie to himself, the other events helped as well. Nothing took place after that though.  
Through out the rest of the month, besides the lingering eye contact that would sometimes occur between the two of you as well as a small smile and light blushes from manly you, thing went on as normal.  
Untill now.  
Liz walked you to the door and couraged you to open so you both could step out,  
"I'll be right by your side till then, okay?"  
Closing your eyes as you took in a fairly deep breath of air before slowly letting it out, your hand reach for the handle to the bathroom door and opened it, pushing the door to swing open,  
"Alright...lets go"


End file.
